Never Say Impregnation
by Mealian
Summary: Il n'y avait une seule chose dont j'avais peur : l'imprégnation. Je ne voulais pas dépendre de quelqu'un, et encore moins que quelqu'un ne dépende de moi. Mais lorsque je le vis, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri de rage. L'imprégnation n'est pas faite pour moi, et puis il y avait si peu de chance que cela arrive. Alors pourquoi fallu t-il qu'il s'imprègne de MOI.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que j'y pensais. Publiée cette fiction sur ce site.

Je l'avais déjà publiée avant sur Skyrock, mais c'était il y a quelques années. Entre temps, ce vieux site a perdu des visiteurs et mon style d'écriture a changé, et maintenant je me rend compte du torchon de faute et d'incohérences qu'était ma fiction.

J'ai donc décidée de venir ici la publiée afin de toucher un plus large public et de me donner l'occasion de la réécrire entièrement.

Je tiens à préciser que l'univers de Twilight ainsi que ses personnages, mis à part quelques exceptions, appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Parfois, j'avais l'impression que j'allais imploser. Imploser de l'intérieur, lorsque la tension était trop forte. Je m'emportais facilement. Mais un jour, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'implosais véritablement en loup caramel au milieu de mon salon.

Je suis issue d'une tribu amérindienne située dans l'Etat de Washington, aux Etats-Unis, dans le village de La Push. Selon nos légendes, je serais un loup-garou, ayant pour mission d'éliminer le monde des vampires.

Après la mort de mon père –ma famille est également une histoire compliquée-, je décide d'aller sur mes terres. Cependant, ce que mon paternel avait omit de me dire était que j'avais un frère et une sœur, et qu'il leur avait caché mon existence.

Je suis une Quileute du nom de Mia Clearwater, et mon arrivée à La Push s'annonce explosive.


	2. Chapter 1

Me revoici avec le tout premier chapitre, retravaillé !

Effectivement, je suis passée de 1051 mots à 1677 environ.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, rendez-vous en bas :)

Rappel : L'univers de Twilight appartiens à Stephanie Meyer

* * *

« _Nous allons bientôt atterrir à Seattle. Veuillez attacher votre ceinture._ _Nous espérons que vous avez passés un agréable voyage._ »

Assise dans cet avion depuis bien trop longtemps, je ne cessais de penser. Je n'avais que ça à faire, coincée dans cet appareil. Et plus je pensais, plus je trouvais mon idée stupide. J'étais partie de chez moi, j'avais tout quittée pour venir dans cette réserve indienne. La femme d'Harry –mon père- ne voudrait certainement pas me voir, ni même me parler. Je ne suis même pas sa propre fille. Et qu'en serait-il de mon frère et de ma sœur ? Seth et Leah, il me semblait. Ils n'étaient même pas au courant de mon existence.

Assise au fond de mon siège, je tenais contre moi l'une des lettres de papa. Avant, il m'en envoyait une toutes les deux semaines, afin de me donner de ses nouvelles. Une fois, dans l'une d'elles, il m'avait dit -après avoir vu la photo que je lui avais envoyée- que selon lui, je ressemblais à Leah. Une boule me pris au ventre. _Avant._

L'avion toucha le sol et ralentit. Je trouvais toujours cette idée stupide, et je n'avais prévue aucune manière de me présenter à cette famille en deuil. « Bonjour, je suis la fille de la maitresse de votre -défunt- époux. Vous servez les repas à quelle heure ici ? ».

Le courage me manquait. Je mourrais d'envie de prendre un billet pour revenir chez moi, à Cuba. Cette pauvre famille ne connaîtrait jamais mon existence.

« _Vous pouvez descendre de l'appareil. N'oubliez pas vos bagages, et vous votre véhicule vous sera remis en bout de piste_.»

L'ombre d'un sourire traversa mon visage. J'allais enfin pouvoir descendre de ce maudit appareil. Et surtout, j'allai pouvoir retrouver mon bébé. Il y a quelques années, lors d'un de mes caprices, je m'étais achetée une Harley Davidson. Elle m'avait coûtée littéralement la peau des fesses, mais je l'aimais. C'est l'un des seuls bien matériels que je m'étais permis d'emporter. J'ai toujours aimée la vitesse et sur ce point, elle me convenait parfaitement. Betsy –oui, je la surnommais ainsi- et moi avions parcourues bon nombre de route ensemble.

Je récupérais mon bien lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber. Pour l'instant, ce n'était que de fines gouttelettes, mais j'étais sûre que cette masse de coton allait nous fournir un bel orage.

J'avais encore quatre heures de route devant moi. Cent-cinq miles ne se faisaient pas en un clin d'œil. A peine avais-je quittée la ville que je montais à une vitesse non-autorisée. Maintenant, j'étais lancée. Je ne cessais de penser, de réfléchir, notamment à la femme –veuve- d'Harry. Comment allais-je pouvoir la reconnaître ? Il ne m'avait jamais parlé d'elle, je ne savais même pas à quoi elle pouvait ressembler.

Un jour, dans une de ces fameuses lettres tant attendu, Harry m'informa qu'il y avait une meute de personnes comme moi, ici, sans aucune autre précision. Je ne savais pas combien ils étaient. Je ne savais même pas s'il y avait d'autres « femelles » dans cette meute. De plus, je m'inquiétais pour mon avenir : je n'envisageais pas de rester ici à long terme. Je ne voulais pas vérifier si cette légende, qu'Harry m'avait conté comme « rare », « magique » et « fabuleuse » -ce sont ses propres mots » et qu'il appelait « imprégnation » était vrai. J'en avais peur. Je ne voulais pas dépendre de quelqu'un, et encore moins que quelqu'un ne dépende de moi. Peut-on appeler une personne son « âme-sœur » lorsqu'elle nous a été choisie de force ? Je ne pense pas.

Alors que je me rapprochais d'une petite bourgade, Forks il me semblait, une odeur immonde et bien trop sucrée vint à moi. Cependant, cette horrible odeur semblait effacée, délavée. Des vampires avaient élus domiciles ici mais étaient partis il y a peu. Pour que cette trace soit encore marquée, ils devaient être là depuis pas mal de temps. Mais les vampires ne sont-ils pas censés être nomades ? Je pinçais mes lèvres et tentait de me calmer. Les quelques heures passèrent et je me retrouvais dans le petit village qu'était La Push. Je ralentis pour éviter de me faire remarquer.

Quelques jeunes traînaient en bande malgré le froid dans la rue. Je m'arrêtais au niveau d'une de ses bandes afin de demander mon chemin. C'était trois jeunes garçons d'environ quatorze ans, typiquement Quileutes.

« _Vous pouvez m'indiquer où se trouve la maison des Clearwater ?_ » Les interrogèrent

Un des trois jeunes s'avança et me répondit :

« _Je suis Seth Clearwater. Pourquoi tu veux aller chez moi ?_ » Réagit l'un d'eux

Ainsi, ce fut la première fois que le vis. Mon frère. Seth Clearwater. Des immenses cernes entouraient ses yeux, rougis. Ses joues étaient pales malgré sa peau mate et étaient creusées.

« _J'ai appris la nouvelle. Toutes mes condoléances. J'ai besoin de parler à ta mère._ »

Seth m'indiqua la route jusque chez lui. Sa maison se situait non loin d'ici, à deux rues. Je redémarrais Betsy et y allait le plus doucement possible. Plus je m'approchais et plus mes mains devenaient moites. Je me garai en face de la maisonnette et descendit. Plus je m'approchais de la porte et plus mes mains devenaient moites. Mon pouls s'accélérait tendis que j'appuyais sur la sonnette, qui répandit un air joyeux, en dépit des circonstances. Après une dizaine de seconde, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme. Des cernes immenses entouraient ses joues, à l'effigie de son fils.

« _Tu dois être Mia. Je suis Sue, la femme d'Harry_. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de hausser un sourcil et de reculer d'un pas. Cette femme, Sue, savait qui j'étais.

« _Co... Comment ?_ » Balbutiai-je

J'étais sous le choc, bien que cela n'aurait pas dû m'étonner.

« _ Harry m'avait tout expliqué il y a longtemps maintenant. A chacune de ses lettres, il me demandait comment te parler de telle ou telle chose. Je sais qui tu es, Mia. Je sais ce que tu es. _»

« _Alors vous êtes au courant pour ... Les légendes ?_ »

«_ Ici, tout le monde est au courant des légendes. C'est juste que trop souvent, les personnes décident de ne pas les croire._ _J'ai pris sa place au conseil. Entre, je t'en prie._ »

J'entrais dans la maison tandis que Sue se décalait pour me laisser passer. C'était une maison chaleureuse, aux murs couverts de cadres. L'un d'eux, accroché sur le mur en face de la porte, surplombait les autres par sa taille et attira donc mon attention. C'était une photo de la famille d'Harry. Au milieu se trouvait Harry, mon père. Il avait l'air en bonne santé, souriant. A sa droite se trouvait Seth et à sa gauche, celle que je supposais être Leah. Sue était derrière son mari, une main sur les épaules de ses enfants. Cette photo avait été prise à la plage. La chose qui me frappa la première fut Harry, car j'avais rarement eut l'occasion de le voir. Chaque fois que je recevais une photo de lui, j'avais à peine le temps de la regarder que ma mère s'empressait de la bruler. Le second choc fut celui concernant Leah. Lorsqu'il avait dit que nous nous ressemblions, je pensais à quelques traits, cependant nous avions exactement les mêmes yeux, le même nez et la même bouche. Le tonnerre retentit et la pluie s'intensifia, me faisant sursautée et détournant mon attention. Je me sentais oppressée dans cette maison. Comme pas à ma place. Je commençais à tripoter nerveusement un fil qui dépassait de la couture de ma manche tandis que le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant. Des pas se firent entendre dans un escalier à gauche que je n'avais même pas remarquée.

« _Maman, qui est-ce ?_ »

Leah. Ma sœur se tenait devant nous. Sa voix était sans vie, comme éteinte. Cependant elle restait froide, distante. Ses yeux étaient rougis et eux aussi étaient cernés. Ils dégageaient une telle colère que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Elle m'aurait accusée d'avoir tué notre propre père que j'aurais eut la même réaction.

« _Je t'en avais parlée, chérie. C'est Mia, ta sœur. Pourrais-tu remonter s'il te plaît ? Je dois lui parler._ » Lui demanda gentiment Sue

« _Je n'ai pas de sœur ! _» Répondis Leah en criant

Me poussant, elle claque la porte de la maison en sortant.

« Ne t'en fais pas Mia » tenta de me rassurer Sue « Elle est comme cela depuis sa dernière déception amoureuse. Elle en voulait déjà à la terre entière alors depuis qu'Harry est parti… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« Elle n'a pas encore mutée, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demandais-je

Sue répondit par la négative. Elle m'invita d'un geste dans le salon, où une théière nous attendait. Je haussais un sourcil mais ne dis pas un mot. Nous nous assirent dans le canapé et Sue me proposa une tasse que je refusai poliment.

« Je suppose que tu a quelques questions alors vas-y, n'hésite pas. » m'incita t-elle

« _Combien sont-ils dans la ... meute ?_ »

« _Cinq. Sans compter Emily, votre cousine, l'imprégnée de Sam. Tu devrais aller le voir. Il est l'alpha de la meute. A l'entrée de La Push, sur la droite, se situe un petit chemin de terre. Il mène chez lui. Dis lui que c'est moi qui t'envoie. Et dis lui aussi qu'il faudrait surveiller Seth et Leah._»

Sans même y penser, je la pris dans mes bras. Nous nous retrouvâmes aussi gênée l'une que l'autre, avant de rire doucement. J'étais rassurée. Elle ne m'avais pas foutue à la porte, finalement.

« _Merci_. »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et sortie rejoindre Betsy. Je comptais allez voir Sam. La boule dans le ventre que j'avais il y a moins de trente minutes revint en force alors qu'elle s'était faite oublier. Dans la meute, ils sont quatre sans Sam. Quatre non imprégnés. Quatre loups en quête d'âme sœur. Et moi, qui ne voulait absolument pas m'imprégner.

* * *

Alors, ce chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez moi des review afin de partager votre avi ! :)


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour les amis !

Voici la suite des aventures de Mia Clearwater.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)

Rappel : l'univers de Twilight et les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer

**Nda : Les dialogues où un point se place devant les paroles sont les pensées de nos Quileute sous forme de loup.**

* * *

Toujours sur Betsy, je roulais tout en réfléchissant. Je réfléchissais à la meute, à l'imprégnation. Il était impossible que cela me touche. Ce phénomène était trop rare. Je divaguais pendant deux petites minutes, le temps d'arriver au niveau du chemin que Sue m'avait indiqué. Une centaine de mètre me séparaient de la maisonnette. Je roulais le plus doucement possible. Tellement doucement que je suis quasiment sûre que même à pied, j'aurais été plus rapide. Le foyer était principalement en bois peint de rouge. Le bâtiment était un peu vieillot, mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme. Je m'arrêtais et retirait mon casque tandis qu'une bande sortie de la maison. La meute. J'y étais. Je soufflais un coup, posais mon casque sur Betsy et m'approchais. Un homme s'avança, jettant un coup d'œil inquiet vers la maison. L'alpha. Il dépassait les autres de quelques centimètres, assez peu pour que ça ne soit pas flagrant. Ils étaient quatre. Tous se ressemblaient. Short en jean, torse nu, musculature imposante, cheveux sombres et peau halée. Un autre détail attira mon attention : sur leur bras droit, ils abordaient tous un même tatouage.

L'alpha se racla la gorge pour attirer mon attention et haussa un sourcil.

« _Sue m'envoi vers vous. Elle m'a dit de vous faire transmettre un message : Seth et Leah vous bientôt muter._ » Répondis-je à sa question silencieuse

« _Qui êtes vous ? _»

Question vitale pour eux. Ils sentent que je ne suis pas humaine. Que je suis comme eux. Je ne pu m'empêcher de soupirer.

« Je suis Mia Clearwater, la fille cachée de Harry. »

Un silence de plomb me répondit, me faisant comprendre qu'il fallait que j'explique toute la situation.

« _Harry a rencontré ma mère il y a longtemps, lorsqu'ils étaient encore jeunes. Ils ont eut un enfant, moi, puis Harry a précipitamment quitté ma mère sans explication. Durant toutes ces années, nous avons gardés contact par courrier. J'ai mutée il y a six ans, lors de mon seizième anniversaire. Il m'a aidé à comprendre ma situation. Il y a deux semaines, il a cessé de m'écrire et j'ai compris._ »

Un autre silence me servit de réponse. Une femme sorti de la maison et s'approcha de l'homme qui m'avait parlé. Il la prit alors dans ses bras tandis que je détournais le regard. Une imprégnation.

«_ Je suis Sam. Voici Emily_ » dit-il en désignant la femme qui venait de le rejoindre

La femme lui ressemblait, par ses origines. La peau mâte, les cheveux sombres. Une énorme cicatrice barrait le côté droit de son visage. La boule dans ma gorge se fit ressentir d'autant plus.

« _Il y a aussi Jacob, Jared, Embry et Paul, qui n'est pas là. Il fait sa ronde. Tu le verras surement ce soir._ »

Emily se détacha de Sam et s'approcha alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. A la surprise générale, elle me prit dans ses bras.

«_ Bienvenue, Mia. Je suis ta cousine. _» me dit-elle en souriant «_ A-tu un endroit où loger ?_ » Je secoua la tête de gauche à droite « _Il y a une chambre d'ami à l'étage. Tu n'a qu'à la prendre. _»

Sam hocha la tête à son tour. Forcément, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Ils rentrèrent, Emily en dernier. Je fis demi tour, laissant Betsy à sa place, et m'approcha de la forêt. Une envie que je ne connaissais pas encore s'empara de moi. J'avais besoin d'aller dans cette forêt. Personne ne m'en empêcha, alors j'entrais petit à petit dans la masse sombre qu'elle représentait.

Le soleil, caché par les nuages, ne transperçait par les branches des arbres alentours, si bien que j'étais presque plongée dans le noir. L'appel de cette forêt ce fit ressentir, alors j'y pénétrais plus profondément. Du vert. Cette couleur était omniprésente. A terre, sur les arbres. C'est comme si la mousse avait recouverte toute forme de vie, ici.

Marcher n'étant plus suffisant, je me mis à courir sous forme humaine. Je n'avais pas envie de fouler ce sol de mes quatre pattes, mais de mes deux pieds. Quelques kilomètres plus tard, la verdure disparue pour laisser place à une falaise qui surplombait la mer. L'envie de la forêt me quitta, vite remplacée par une autre. Alors je reculais de quelques pas, puis me remis à courir plus vite encore, me rapprochant du bord. Je m'élançais, tête la première, les bras écartés. Le saut de l'ange. Je sentis à peine l'eau me toucher. Je ne sentais pas le froid qu'elle représentait. Je brassais l'eau pour remonter à l'air libre, et une fois à la surface, luttait pout y rester. Les vagues écrasantes essayaient –en vain- de me couler, de m'emmener au fond, avec elles. Je rejoignis vite la plage. Le sable me collait à la peau, et avant même de m'être assise, j'en avais déjà partout. Le soleil fit son apparition, bien qu'avec ma chaleur corporelle surnaturelle, il était inutile pour sécher mes vêtements. Alors j'attendis là, fermant les yeux. Mes vêtements furent vite secs. Mon cœur s'emballa lorsque j'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi.

« _Pourquoi cette mine soucieuse ?__ »_

Je sursautais et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Un membre de la meute s'assit à mes côtés. Je fronçais les sourcils.

« _Je suis Embry. _» m'aida t-il  
«_ C'est juste que… Je pense à l'imprégnation._ » Répondis-je à sa question

« _Apparemment un phénomène rare. Qu'en penses-tu ? _» Me demanda t-il

Je soupirais un bon coup.

«_ Je trouve cela stupide. On ne devrait pas avoir à nous imposer quelqu'un, loup ou pas. C'est à nous de trouver la personne qui nous convient... Tout ça, c'est artificiel. _»

Embry sourit puis si mit à rire légèrement. Je le regardais mais il ne me dit rien qui puisse expliquer son comportement. Je lui demandais alors son avis.

«_ Moi je pense que pour certaines personnes, ça ne peux pas être plus mal. Par exemple, une personne qui n'a plus rien. Ca ne serais pas super pour elle, de trouver quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? _»

Je haussais les épaules. Il n'avait pas tord, mais dans certains cas uniquement. Tout ça restait quand même artificiel.

Embry et moi passâmes le reste de l'après midi à parler et à rire ensemble. Il me parlait de chacun des membres de la meute et m'aidais à cerner les personnages. Sam le protecteur autoritaire. Jake, le loup trop humain. Quil, le blagueur. Et Paul, que je n'avais pas encore eut l'occasion de rencontrer, le coureur de jupon.

Dans la fin de l'après-midi, Embry se mit à trembler. Il me jeta un regard puis courut vers la forêt, où il muta. Je le suivis jusque devant chez Sam. Tous étaient dehors, nerveux. Je demanda alors à Sam ce qu'il s'était passé.

«_ Un vampire a pénétré sur notre territoire. Paul l'a repoussé jusqu'à la frontière, mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient sur nos terres. _»

Paul. Le fameux Paul était présent, et je n'osais pas le regarder. Cependant, mon regard accrocha le sien et tout autour de nous s'écroula. Une chaleur se diffusa dans mon corps entier, et j'eu l'impression de défaillir. Tout autour de moi, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus que lui. Paul. Rien que son prénom relançais cette chaleur dans mon être, dans mon âme. Mon regard restait accroché au sien. J'étais imprégnée de lui. Quand cette réalité s'imposa à moi, quand je trouvais enfin les mots à mettre sur ce que je ressentais, je criais. Encore et encore. Je tombais, littéralement, me roulais en boule par terre et criais. Ca n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas l'être. Mon regard était cependant toujours accroché au sien, il m'était impossible de le détaché. Je me mise alors à trembler. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'étais en train de perdre le contrôle.

Embry fut le premier à réagir. Il se plaça entre Paul et moi et coupa ce lien, ce regard qui m'oppressait. Je baissais la tête et arrêta de crier. Mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait. Je tremblais de plus en plus et sentais ma température augmentée. Nous étions imprégnés. La douche chaleur me quitta pour laisser place à la rage. C'était sa faute ! C'était lui ! J'entendais Sam et Embry parler alors que ce dernier restait entre nous deux, cependant je ne comprenais rien. J'entendais leur voix sans comprendre un seul mot. Alors je me levais, encore plus tremblante, puis mutait. Je vis que Paul fit la même chose que moi. Son loup était d'un gris métallique, magnifique. Nous foncions l'un dans l'entre et nous percutions. J'esquivai sa tentative de me mordre le flanc droit et le mordit à l'épaule.

« ._ Tout ça, c'est ta faute !_ » L'accusais-je  
« . Tu n'avais qu'à pas te pointée ici ! » Répliqua t-il

Je me stoppais nette. Paul allait me réattaquer avant qu'il ne se stoppe, comme moi. Le regard vers la forêt, je reniflais profondément. Cette odeur… Un vampire. Le reste de la meute muta et une image du vampire vint à moi. Il ne m'était pas inconnu. Victoria. Encore elle. Une foule de souvenir s'imposa à moi. Elle était venue, il y a cinq ans, à Cuba, avec deux autres vampires. Cette garçe c'était amusée à tuer ma famille. Une tignasse rousse passa devant moi à toute vitesse, comme pour me narguer. L'éclair roux n'avait pas eut le temps de passer que je l'avais déjà mordu à l'épaule. Lorsque le reste de la meute s'approcha, je grondais.

« _Elle est à moi !_ »

Ma voix était méconnaissable. Assurée, pleine de haine. Ils ne cherchèrent même pas à intervenir, captant ma motivation. Ils étaient quand même sur le qui-vive. Seul Embry resta derrière moi.

« . _Embry, va t-en ! _» Lui crachais-je à la gueule  
« _. Non_ !»

Victoria profita de ces trois secondes pour s'enfuir. Le temps que je tournai la tête en sa direction, elle était déjà loin. Une vague de tristesse m'immergea, telles les vagues de la falaise. Lorsque je me retransformais, je portais toujours mes vêtements. L'avantage de la concentration et de l'expérience : on gagnait certaines techniques.

J'étais désormais seule. Je décidais de retourner chez Sam, à pied. En chemin, je repensais à ma mère. Je me demandais si elle pensait toujours la même chose de moi. Une larme traitresse coula le long de ma joue, pour finir écrasée par ma main. Arrivée devant la bâtisse rouge, j'entrais sans frapper.

« _Emily, pourrais-tu me montre la chambre, s'il te plait ?_ »  
« _Bien sûr, suis-moi._ »

Nous arrivâmes devant une porte en bois clair. Emily me prit soudainement dans ses bras.

«_ Repose-toi. Demain est un autre jour. N'hésite pas à te servir dans la commode, tu y trouveras surement des vêtements à ta taille._ » Me chuchota t-elle  
« _Merci._ »

J'entrais, et me déshabillais sans même regarder où je me trouvais. Je m'allongeais dans le lit tout en soupirant.

« Tu peux venir, Embry. »

Ce dernier passa alors par la fenêtre et vint s'assoir à mes côtés.

« _Je suis désolé._ » s'excusa t-il  
« _Ce n'est rien. Elle souffrira plus tard.__ Comme on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid._ »

Je m'endormis dans les bras d'Embry, que je sentis vite me quitter, me laissant m'enfonçer dans des rêves cauchemardesques.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec vos impressions, avis et idées ! ;)

Love,

Nsi


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour les amis ! :)

Voici le chapitre trois, que je viens tout juste de finir à l'instant, mouhahaha !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce qu'il a pas mal changé par rapport à l'ancienne version, et je me suis permise de retirer certains passages originaux qui, après lecture, me semblait hors contexte et déplacés.

Comme objectif, je me suis vixée d'avoir finit la correction avant les grandes vacances -officiellement en juillet- même s'il y a le bac.

De plus, je réfléchi fortement à poster un chapitre par semaine. Sa serais régulier, et comme ça vous aurez le chapitre précédent encore en tête pour lire le suivant. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je réponds aux reviews et je vous laisse.

Bonne lecture mes petits louveteaux ! :)

**Lilith** : La voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :)

* * *

J'admirais les bois alentours. Tout était couvert de mousse. Tout était vert. La moindre parcelle d'arbre ou de terre était verte. Une odeur immonde me fit sursauter. Je regardais alors devant moi, où il s'y trouvait quelqu'un qui n'y était pas auparavant. Victoria. L'arracheuse d'âme rousse. Juste sous mon nez. Elle me fixait, me souriant de toutes ses dents. Un rayon de soleil traversa les feuilles des arbres alentours, et la lumière de l'astre la fit briller, rendant la scène d'autant plus macabre. Du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche, tandis que je remarquais qu'elle était en train d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un. Des larmes s'écoulèrent de mes yeux et me brouillèrent la vue. Je les essuyaient du revers de la main, mais elles revenaient, bien plus nombreuses. Elles disparurent comme elles étaient apparue, comme si de rien n'était.

A ses pieds se trouvaient une dizaine de cadavres, que je n'identifiais pas aux premiers abords. Il m'était impossible de les reconnaître. Lorsqu'elle lâcha le cadavre qu'elle tenait, des noms se placèrent sur les visages qui m'étaient vaguement familier. Sam, Jared, Jacob, Emily, Seth, Leah, Embry, et Paul. Cette femme était un monstre. Ce n'était même pas une femme. C'était une sangsue. Un vampire. Un vampire qui tenait Paul entre ses doigts crochus. Un vampire qui vidait Paul –mon âme-sœur- de son sang. Bien qu'étant à quelques mètres d'eux, je pouvais entendre les bruits de succion. Et lui ne se débattait pas. Il ne semblait même pas conscient. Il semblait déjà mort, avec son teint gris cireux, loin de la couleur caramel que j'avais vue la veille.

Un grondement sorti de mes entrailles, bien trop fort pour que je puisse tenter quoi que ce soit pour me contrôler. Mes bras tremblaient déjà, et j'entendais mes vêtements se déchirer à mesure que mon corps changeait de forme. C'est à ce moment que ce monstre posa son regard sur moi. Ses deux prunelles écarlates glissèrent vers le carmin au fur et à mesure que je me transformais. Le temps de cligner des yeux et la vampire n'était plus là. Le seul signe de sa présence était les cadavres des membres de la tribu, tous morts. Je voulais accourir vers Paul, mais mes pieds non-transformés étaient figés sur le sol. Mes tremblements se calmèrent et je repris ma forme humaine. J'agitais les bras vers mon bien aimé, mais même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je ne parvenais pas à me déplacer. J'entendais son cœur ralentir, puis cesser brutalement. Un rire retenti près de moi. Il pouvait provenir de n'importe quel arbre. Seul le silence pesant du corps de Paul m'atteignait. Alors, mes pieds se libérèrent, et mes jambes, incapables de soutenir le poids de mon corps, cédèrent tandis que je criais du plus profond de mon être.

J'ouvris les yeux et sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à où je me trouvais, je me redressais. Mon cœur était lourd et battait la chamade. J'avais envie de pleurer, de crier, d'évacuer toute cette tension qui reposait sur mes épaules. J'était en sueur.

« _Vu ta tête et les battements de ton cœur, je suppose que tu as fais un cauchemar._ »

« _Bien vu, Sherlock. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?_ »

Embry était assis sur une chaise qui trainait dans la chambre, orientée vers le lit, et il semblait m'observer depuis un moment. Je notais qu'il s'était changé par rapport à la veille, et donc qu'il avait du repasser chez lui.

« _Depuis assez de temps pour pouvoir t'observer dormir sans que ca ne paresse suspect._ »

« _Super_ » grommelais-je

Je me redressais complètement et m'assis en tailler sur le lit. En jetant un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de nuit, je remarquais qu'il n'était pas plus tard que neuf heures du matin. Incroyable.

Je n'avais jamais regardée le Quileute depuis notre rencontre, la veille. Il faut dire que j'étais plus préoccupée par le fait d'éviter tout les regards mâles des alentours pour ne pas m'imprégner._ Ce qui a raté_, me souffla une voix. C'était un mâle typique de la réserve. Peau mâte, cheveux sombres courts. Yeux sombres. Ces derniers avaient cependant un je-ne-sais-quoi qui les rendait spéciaux.

L'idée me vint de me jeter sus lui, et de tout faire pour contrer le mauvais sort. De le choisir _lui_, qui avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien et de jeter Paul aux oubliettes. De contrer la volonté des ancètres.

« _Mia, on doit parler, tout les deux._ »

Je tressautais légèrement, chassant cette idée. Il m'était impossible d'éviter ce destin que je n'avais pas choisi. Le seul moyen serais de mettre fin à mes jours. Mais les moyens étaient limités, car un jour quelqu'un a eu l'idée de créer des humains-loups-garou immortels. Oubliez le poison, le taillage de veines, le saut des falaises, etc.

Je baissais la tête honteuse, comme une petite fille ayant été surprise en train de voler une sucrerie dans la boîte de sa mère. Car chaque mère a forcément une boîte avec des sucreries.

« _Je suis désoéle, Embry. C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas que tout cela se produise !_ » dis-je en écartant les bras pour désigner l'environnement alentour.

Embry se leva de la chaise qui grinça et s'assit à mes côtés.

« _Tu sais que tu ne peux pas l'éviter, Mia. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra faire face, que vous le vouliez tout les deux ou non. Il faut que tu lui parle, sinon ça vous détruira._ »

J'hochais doucement la tête, montrant que je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire.

« _Sans compter que Sam va sûrement provoquer le destin et vous convoquer tout les deux. Pour tirer cette affaire au clair, afin de ne pas nuire à la meute. Je vais te laisser méditer là-dessus._ »

Embry se leva à nouveau, m'embrassa le front et sauta par la fenêtre. Mon ouïe développée me permettait de l'entendre courir jusque chez lui. Sa fenêtre se rabaissa doucement, probablement pour ne pas réveiller ses parents. Sa mère vint pourtant dans sa chambre et le sermonna.

Je m'étirais, bien que j'étais maintenant réveillée depuis une dizaine de minutes, et me levait afin de prendre une douche froide, afin de me réveiller complètement. J'avais déjà cette habitude lorsque je vivais encore à Cuba. Il y faisait tellement chaud que s'en était rafraichissant.

Penser à Cuba, même d'une manière aussi infime que celle-ci me ramenait toujours à ma mutation. Lors d'une réunion de famille. Autant vous dire que l'info avait vite circulée ! C'était le jour de mon anniversaire, que tout le monde avait pris soin d'oublier. Lors d'une réunion à propos de mon petit-ami. Le mari de ma mère voulait que je le quitte, car selon lui, il n'était pas très fréquentable. Bon, c'est vrai que c'était un petit dealer de quartier, mais jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à une mouche.

Il m'interdisait de le revoir. Et ça m'avais tellement mise en pétard, qu'il se permette de décider pour moi et de m'interdire des choses, que j'avais mutée sur la table de salon.

Comme il y en a à La Push, il y avait également des légendes, là-bas. Autant vous dire qu'elles étaient moins favorables qu'ici, dans l'état de Washington. Selon elles, j'étais un démon. Un corps mort possédé par un esprit, ce qui correspondait mieux aux vampires qu'à moi.

Ma mère m'aimait, alors elle fit croire à son mari que je m'étais donnée la mort, car je m'en voulais d'avoir déshonoré notre famille ou un truc du genre. Bref, ce qu'il voulait entendre. En attendant, je me cachais au grenier, où il n'allait jamais. Je n'avais nul par d'autre où aller. A l'époque, Harry n'était qu'une chimère dans mon esprit. Je n'avais pas encore de contact avec lui.

Ayant été éduquée avec ces légendes, il était normal pour moi d'y croire. Alors à l'époque, j'y croyait. Et quelque part en moi, j'y crois toujours. C'est simple.

Je coupais l'eau, laissant les dernières trainées d'eau emporter ces idées noires et ces souvenirs lointains. Tandis que je m'habillais, je repensais à mon rêve. La prochaine fois, cette sangsue ne m'échappera pas. Elle paiera. Je la réduirais en pièce et lui mettrait le feu.

Je parti rejoindre la forêt en prenant soin d'éviter Emily, qui était déjà debout. Je n'avais pas assez de courage pour affronter sa bonne humeur et sa gentillesse avec ces idées noires en tête. Je mutais à peine l'orée du bois dépassée, et me sentie soulagée. Cependant, je ressentis que quelqu'un avait eu la même idée que moi, mais décidait de l'ignorer et de me concentrer sur l'envirronement.

« . _Et merde, putain !_ »

« . _Bonjour à toi aussi, Paul._ » ironisais-je

« ._ Je t'emmerde._ »

« . _Et moi, je te propose d'aller en enfer, avec ces enfoirés de vampires._ »

Il frémit à l'évocation des créatures surnaturelles, ce qui m'arracha un semblant de sourire.

« ._ Tu vaux pas mieux qu'eux !_ » rugit-il

« ._ Mais moi, je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge._ »

« ._ C'est sûr, c'est tellement mieux de squatter la veuve de son père !_ » se défendit-il

Un grognement m'échappa malgré moi, montrant mon irritabilité. Il fit comme moi quelques secondes auparavant, et se mit à sourire. Il avait touché un point sensible, le savait et semblait en être fier.

Passant par la brèche qu'il avait ouverte, et avec un sourire sadique que je ressentais même si je ne pouvais le voir, il m'imposa une série d'images dévastatrices. Sue en pleure, dans les bras de Sam. L'enterrement d'Harry. Son cercueil.

Alors que la rage montait en moi, une autre image s'imposa à moi : moi nue, sur Paul, dans une position pas très catholique. Et apparemment, il semblait aimer ça.

La haine laissa place à l'hilarité. Il muta pour retrouver forme humaine et surtout, intimité. J'avais beau en rire, cette image ne cessait de me répugner. Ca ne se passera jamais. Lui et moi étions incompatibles. Cette imprégnation n'était qu'une simple erreur, qui allait se régler dans les jours qui viendraient. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Lui et moi étions différents. Complètement différents !

L'envie de la veille me repris les entrailles : la falaise m'appelait. Lorsque j'arrivait en haut du sommet de pierre, je mutais pour reprendre forme humaine, et sans élan, sautais en y mettant toute mes forces, comme si avec moi, tout mes problèmes sautaient pour aller se noyer dans l'eau salée. Le saut de l'ange. Alors je me sentais voler. L'exaltation et l'adrénaline prirent place dans mes veines.


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour bonjour tout le monde ! :)

Je suis de bonne humeur ; c'est les vacances, il pleut, je dois m'occuper de mes demi-frères(demi-diables ouai!), et j'ai un tas d'exercices à faire en philo pour la rentrée. Tout est fait pour m'empêcher d'écrire, mais breffons.

Voici le chapitre quatre de Never-Say-Impregnation ;)

Je tiens à préciser que l'univers de Twilight ne m'appartiens pas, mais à la talentueuse Stephanie Meyer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, rendez-vous en bas ! :)

Reviews :

**Twilight-lili 8** :Voici la suite ! :) J'adore aussi les couples avec Paul, notamment avec un OC au caractère explosif, alors un jour je m'y suis tentée ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'eau était froide. Le courant était fort. Tout était sombre autour de moi. Mes poumons commençaient à me brûler mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Une autre personne que je n'identifiais pas tout de suite sauta à son tour et vint me rejoindre. Bien que l'eau était sombre, je distinguais parfaitement ses traits, comme si je les avaient toujours connus. Et diable, qu'il était affreusement sexy ! C'était contre nature. Alors il me parut naturel de me jeter sur lui, toujours sous l'eau. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'embrasser, encore et encore. Je voulais combler ce trou que j'avais constamment en moi, et qui ne semblais partir qu'en sa présence. Il était mon remède. Il m'accueilli avec toute la douceur du monde, comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine. Tandis que je continuais de l'embrasser, il nous remonta afin de reprendre notre respiration. Mes poumons me brulaient horriblement, mais qu'importe. J'étais avec lui, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Même les vagues, qui étaient puissante, n'arrivaient pas à briser notre étreinte. Nous étions indestructibles. Plus rien ne pourrais nous empêcher d'être ensemble. Comme jalouses de notre amour, les vagues revenaient et luttaient pour nous séparés, sans plus de succès que les fois précédentes. Je l'embrassais encore et toujours. Il avait une haleine de fruits rouges et de bois. Il nous dirigea vers la plage, vide. Lorsque nous eûmes pied, il me prit dans ses bras telle une princesse et m'allongea sur le sable. J'avais cessée de l'embrasser, mais ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien.

« _Je t'aime, Paul_. » chuchotais-je

Tout était parfait. Il menaçait de pleuvoir, il ventait, et malgré notre condition, nous tremblions légèrement. Je n'aurais pas pu dire si c'était de froid ou d'appréhension. Dans un geste confus, Paul ramena ses mains vers ma poitrine tout en prenant une mine inquiète. Je fronçais les sourcils tandis qu'il commençait un massage cardiaque.

« _Mia je t'en pris, reste avec moi _! »

Ce n'était pas la voix de Paul. Et maintenant que j'y regardais en deux fois, ce n'était pas Paul. Ses traits prirent peu à peu ceux d'Embry. Une quinte de toux me prit, et je me pliais en deux. J'avais horriblement mal. Lorsque je me redressais, un peu calmée, je fis face à un Embry paniqué.

« _Que c'est-il passé ?_ » lui demandais-je

« _Lorsque tu as voulue plonger, tu t'es mangée la falaise. J'ai dû allé te chercher. Tu m'avais vraiment foutu la trouille, Mia_. »

Mon bras gauche me piquait, et lorsque je le regardais, une longue balafre rose parcourait mon bras, appuyant ses paroles. J'étais cependant assez confuse. Où étais passé Paul ? Ca semblait si réel… Ca ne pouvait pas être le fruit de mon imagination. C'était impossible. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours pour remarquer qu'il n'était pas présent. J'avais tout imaginée. Alors je me mise à pleurer doucement. Embry écrasa mes larmes de son pouce et me regarda, inquiet.

« _Tu as mal quelque part ?_ » me demanda t-il en m'observant un peu partout

« _Plus rien ne vas, chez moi. Depuis que je suis ici, plus rien ne vas. Je fais tout de travers ! Je perd le contrôle pour la première fois. Paul s'imprègne de moi. Un vampire m'échappe, et je me blesse bêtement ! Et maintenant, j'ai même des hallucinations !_ » Débitais-je d'un coup

« _Tu veux m'en parler ?_» proposa t-il

« _Non merci. Tu n'es pas loup depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir cacher tes pensées. Je n'ai pas envie que la meute sois au courant lors de ta prochaine mutation_ » soupirais-je

Il ne régit pas à ma remarque. Il savait que j'avais raison. Cependant, il remua le couteau dans la plaie sans même le savoir.

« _En venant ici, j'ai croisé Paul. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. J'ai pensé que ca t'intéresserais_ » J'hossais les épaules « _Et Sam m'a dit de te dire que dès que tu le pouvais, tu devais retourner chez lui pour tirer cette histoire au clair. Je serais toi, je m dépêcherais._ »

J'hochais la tête et lui déposa un baiser timide sur la joue pour le remercier. Ce gars était adorable. Je me levais et marchais en direction de chez Sam. Je ne prenais pas la peine de prendre forme lupine, car cela signifierais donc aller plus vite, et donc y arriver plus vite. A peine sortie de la forêt, j'entendais déjà leurs chuchotements. Je ne préférais rien écouter. J'y serais bien assez tôt. Lorsqu'eux m'entendirent, un silence pesant pris place. J'entrais dans la maisonnette et m'assis sur une chaise sans attendre qu'on ne m'y invite. En voyant la peau neuve de mon bras, Paul fronça les sourcils. Je roulais des yeux. Il agissait comme un père surprotecteur, et ça me gonflait déjà. Paul était assit sur un fauteuil à l'exact opposé de moi et Sam était debout, entre nous deux, comme pour nous empêcher de nous jeter l'un sur l'autre. Pour laisser place à la passion ou à la violence, ça je n'en savais rien. Après quelques secondes de silence profond, Sam vint se placer derrière Paul, comme pour le protéger. Je roulais une seconde fois des yeux. Comme s'il avait besoin de l'être !

« _Mia, nous devons parler_ » commença Sam « _Je veux que tu sache ce qu'est l'imprégnation._ » dit-il d'une voix dure mais amicale

« _Sam, je t'arrête tout de suite. Je sais ce qu'est l'imprégnation. Je me suis déjà imprégnée._ » Déclarais-je

Sam fit les yeux ronds. Paul, lui, avait une expression que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Sam fit un geste de la main qui m'incita à continuer.

« _Lorsque je suis venue ici, je n'avais pas pour seul objectif de rencontrer la meute. Je voulais également l'oublier. Chaque endroit, chaque objet me ramenait à lui. Je me demandais s'il aurait aimé là où je vivais, ce que je faisais. Chacune de mes pensées lui était destiné. Je l'aimais. J'étais folle amoureuse de lui, à un point que je n'aurais jamais cru imaginable. Sauf que j'étais amoureuse contre mon gré. Je ne le voulais pas. Si j'avais eu le choix, jamais je ne me serais imprégnée de lui. De ce monstre que j'aimais tant. Je me suis imprégnée d'un vampire. D'un suceur de sang. D'une sangsue. Et encore. J'aurais pu m'imprégnée de n'importe lequel, mais il a fallu que les ancêtres me choisissent un Volturi. Les Volturi sont en quelques sortes les rois, la police du monde vampirique. Ce sont eux qui font régner l'ordre de manière à ce que les humains ne se doutent de rien. Ils ont une soif de pouvoir intarissable. Et il a fallu que je m'imprègne de l'un d'entre eux. Et je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule et unique fois._ »

Le silence était d'autant plus pesant, par ma révélation, si cela avait pu être possible. Paul aurait eu l'air moins blessé si je l'avais poignardé en plein cœur. Mis à part la douleur, son expression était indéfinissable. Je baissais les yeux. Il devait se sentir mal. Je ne voulais pas le blessé, mais comment faire autrement ? Je ne pouvais pas m'imprégner. Et il était malsain pour lui de s'imprégner de moi. Et il avait commit cette erreur. Monumentale. Je le regardais dans les yeux et lui murmura un « _Désolée_ ». Il me pardonnera, je le sais. A cause de l'imprégnation, qui l'a totalement asservi à moi. Puis je m'en allai. Je me sentais vidée. Je me sentais seule. Comme si avoir parlée de mon imprégnation ratée m'avais vidée de toute énergie, de tout courage.

Je marchais pendant un petit kilomètre, puis en étant sûre qu'ils ne m'entendaient plus, je laissai les larmes coulées. Je ne leurs avaient pas tout révéler. Ce que je gardais pouvait leur être fatal. Ils pouvaient en mourir. Je me suis en effet imprégnée d'un Volturi. Plus précisément d'Alec. Il n'est pas commun, comme vampire. Il a une sœur jumelle, qui a elle aussi été transformée il y a plus de mille-deux-cents ans. Jane –sa jumelle- voulait me tuer. A tout prix. Pour elle, je ne suis qu'une concurrente à l'attention de son cher frère. Ils sont soudés comme leurs deux crocs, et après autant de vue « commune », elle craint que je n'emmène Alec avec moi, loin d'elle.

Après m'être calmée, je me décidais à rendre visite à Sue. Je devais surveiller Seth et Leah. Je leur donne moins d'une semaine pour muter. Tout les signes étaient là : ils étaient plus chaud que la norme et avaient incroyablement grandit. En pensant à eux, à cette famille que je n'avais pas eu, dont j'avais été privée, je ressenti une présence derrière moi. Lorsque je me retournais, je fus surprise de découvrir qu'il était là, à mes côtés. Paul.

Ses yeux étaient rougis, et il avait pali. Sans même réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je m'avançais vers lui et me blottit dans ses bras. Je pu le sentir sourire. Alors je souris à mon tour. Il plaça ses bras autour de moi et commença à jouer avec l'une de mes mèches de cheveux. Je me contentais de me blottir un peu plus contre lui et d'écouter les battements de son cœur. _Boum-boum. Boum-boum._ Je constatai avec un peu d'effroi que son cœur battait à l'unisson du mien. Alors les ancêtres avançaient les détails jusqu'à ce point ? De toute façon, j'allais évidemment lui faire du mal, pour peu que ça ne sois pas déjà fait. A un moment ou à un autre, il allait souffrir. Ca ne sera pas intentionnel, mais il souffrira quand même.

Je relevais légèrement la tête et croisa son regard. Il avait les yeux d'une couleur incroyable. On aurait dis de la terre cuite, ce qui lui ajoutait quelque chose de spécial.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, que nous étions en train de vivre, mais un cauchemar. Victoria apparu soudainement.

Nous ne l'avions même pas sentie, trop occupé à ressentir la présence de l'autre. Et voilà une autre tache à ajouter à la liste des choses que je foire en ce moment. En un battement de cœur, nous nous mîmes à muter en même temps, mais elle profita de ce moment pour mordre Paul à l'épaule pendant la mutation. Un cri m'échappa, se transformant vite en grondement sinistre et grave. Paul avait été mordu. Paul, loup-garou de notre génération, avait été mordu par un vampire. Il allait mourir.

Victoria me regarda, ricana et se dirigea vers la falaise où je me trouvais le matin même. Elle prit même le temps de s'arrêter pour me regarder et ricaner à nouveau. Je devais la tuer. La poursuivre et la démembrer. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser Paul seul. Il allait mourir. Soudain, Jacob muta, et ressenti le danger. En comprenant de qui il s'agissait, il pense à une fille du nom de Bella Swan. Une ex-future victime de Victoria. La vampire voulait la tuer également. Jacob frémit à cette remarque. Je courrais vers la rousse, bien décider à en finir avec elle. Il fallait courir. La rattraper. Courir encore plus vite. Cette garçe venait de tuer Paul ! Mon Paul ! Une fois à sa hauteur, je me jetais sur elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de vivre. Cette abomination devait mourir. Nous roulâmes pendant quelques secondes, cherchant chacune à avoir le pouvoir. Pendant qu'elle cherchait à venir au dessus de moi, je lui arrachais le bras, le plus doucement possible afin de la faire souffrir, compte tenu de notre position. Jake choisit ce moment pour apparaître. Pendant que je lui arrachais l'autre bras, lui en profitais pour lui retirer ses jambes. Des bruits de métaux s'entrechoquant résonnèrent autour de nous, parmi les arbres, signifiant l'arrêt de mort de Victoria. Alors qu'il s'apprêtais à lui arracher la tête, je l'en empêchais :

« ._ Non Jacob ! Elle doit souffrir ! Va me chercher un briquet, je m'en occupe._ »

« . _C'est toi le boss_ » me répondit-il simplement

Il revint en l'espace de deux minutes sous forme humaine, totalement nu. Je m'étais transformée en l'attendant également. Je m'emparais du briquet et il ne fit aucun commentaire. Je me postais au dessus de Victoria, qui n'était plus qu'un tronc, et la regardais dans les yeux

« _Ca, sale garce, c'est pour ma famille. Ma mère, Harry, Paul, et ce que tu as failli faire à Bella. On ne blesse pas Mia Clearwater, on ne blesse pas ses amis et sa famille sans en payer le prix des conséquences._ »

Je lâchais le briquet, qui tombait sur elle, et me recula précipitamment. Je me retournais vers où je venais, ignorant ses cris d'agonie et me focalisais sur une seule chose : Paul.

* * *

Non, attendez avant de me lancer des tomates ! *se cache*

Oui, Paul a bien été mordu par Victoria, qui elle est définitivement morte -dommage, je l'aimais bien moi-

Je tiens à m'excuser de la longueur de mes chapitres. C'est juste qu'en réalité, j'ai écris cette fiction il y a plus de cinq ans, et je me suis arrêtée au chapitre vingt. Aujourd'hui, je me contente pour l'instant de tout réécrire, afin de changer la qualité. Donc, je suis désolée si vous les trouvez court, en tout cas je les trouves aussi ! :/

Breffons, j'espère que ça vous a plus -Paul est mort, niahahahahaha-.

Si vous êtes content(e), laissez moi une reviews. Sinon, laissez m'en une quand même, et vous aurez une tomate à me balançer la prochaine fois.

Bisous,

Nsi


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour les amis !

Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser de ce retard, mais avec le bac (que j'ai eu) et mon déménagement, c'était l'enfer pour trouver un moment pour poster, même si le chapitre était déjà prêt.

Je vous laisse en compagnie de Mia, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Nsi

**Guest** : Tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre ;)

**Yume Hermi** : *cours se mettre à l'abri* lis le chapitre ! :) Je l'ai tué pour qu'il se passe quelque chose de spécial, que cette fiction ne sois pas comme toutes les autres

* * *

Je devais le rejoindre. Je devais le retrouver. Je ne devais plus le laisser seul. Mon corps réagissait plus vite que ma tête. En quelques secondes, j'étais à ses côtés alors qu'il m'avait fallu plus de temps pour retrouver Victoria. Avant même d'avoir le temps de réfléchir, je me jetais sur lui. Malgré notre température excessivement haute, la sienne l'était encore plus. Dire qu'il était brulant aurait été un euphémisme. C'était comme si en notre courte absence, quelqu'un en avait profité pour le mettre dans un four. Une couche de sueur le recouvrait, le rendant luisant. Il ne bougeait plus. La meute apparut avec Sam à la tête, mais je préférais rester à côté de lui, comme si m'éloigner rendrait sa mort encore plus vraie. Or, la meute s'approcha. Je pu lire dans leurs regards toute la pitié qu'ils pouvaient ressentir à mon encore. Comme si j'étais une martyre. Jacob avait dû leur raconter en détail ce qu'il s'était passé le temps du trajet. Ils s'approchèrent encore plus, et c'est à ce moment précis que mes jambes se mirent à courir. C'était comme si mon cerveau était déconnecté et mes émotions éteintes, mon corps prenant entièrement le contrôle de moi. Je cru entendre une voix m'appeler au loin –probablement Jacob-, mais je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner pour vérifier. Peu m'importais. Je devais bouger. C'était désormais une nécessité. Si je cessais de courir, alors s'en étais fini. De tout, de la raison, de la vie, de Paul... Fini. Je courrais sans m'arrêter. Sans réfléchir. Je coupais à travers des buissons, me frôlais aux arbres qui m'écorchaient, mais peu m'importais. Ma peau avait à peine le temps de s'ouvrir qu'elle entamait déjà le processus de guérison.

Un certain temps après mon escapade –je n'avais ni notion de l'heure ni des minutes-, une épouvantable odeur sucrée vint me titiller les narines. Je ne savais pas si le vampire était seul ou accompagné, et en réalité je m'en fichais un peu. Mes bras commençaient déjà à trembler et mes ongles se transformèrent en griffe. Un grondement sourd sortit de ma cage thoracique sans même que je ne le commande. Mes bras et mon nez s'allongèrent tandis qu'une fourrure épaisse remplaçait peu à peu ma peau. Je continuais ma course sous forme lupine pendant un petit moment, mais l'odeur entêtante était toujours présente autour de moi. Un suceur de sang me suivait. Des voix commencèrent à se faire entendre au fur et à mesure de la transformation de mes oreilles. Mes sens étaient toujours plus aiguisés sous cette forme. Je me demandais même comment j'avais fais pour ne pas les entendre auparavant. Soudain, elle apparut devant moi, stoppant ma course que j'avais déjà relativement ralenti. Toujours la tête enfoncée dans son capuchon de velours noir, elle me fixait avec cette lueur dangereuse dans ses prunelles cramoisies. Bien que je sentais d'autres présences autour de moi, je ne me concentrais que sur elle. Les autres n'étaient que des vampires de mains, censés assurer sa protection, même si cette petite peste n'en avait nullement besoin. Ses yeux me fixaient comme un jouet convoité qu'on aurait retiré à un enfant et placé sur une étagère bien trop haute. Je me retransformais sous ses yeux et la fixait.

« _Jane. Je ne m'attendais pas à ta charmante visite_ » ironisais-je

« _Le roi Aro souhaite te parler._ »

« _Qu'il aille en enfer !_ » ralais-je « _Je ne suis pas un chien qu'on appel et qu'on renvoi !_ »

« _Renierais-tu ta famille, Mia ?_ » elle sourit « _Et comment va Paul ?_ »

Jane se mit à sourire de cette manière dont les pestes pré pubères souriaient. Cette manière qui vous rendait folle et vous donnait envie de les frapper. Violemment. Je calmais mes tremblements. Il ne fallait pas que je ne m'en prennes à elle, ou sinon je serait une louve morte. Ne voyant aucune réaction de ma part à sa pique, elle entrouvrit la bouche et me jeta un regard noir. Je lui sourit.

« _J'ai oubliée de te demander, je ne suis pas polie. Comment va ton frère, Alec ?_ »

Son regard changea du tout au tout. Prévoyant une attaque prochaine, je repris aussitôt la parole.

« _Avant de me carboniser le cerveau, très chère, n'oublie pas que le roi Marcus ne sera pas enchanté de l'apprendre._ » lui dis-je avec un sourire hypocrite

« _Tu gagne un point. Mais pas la guerre._ »

Je la suivis docilement, sachant très bien que je n'avais pas le choix. Si je tentais de m'enfuir, elle me paralyserait avec son pouvoir et m'assommerais pour pouvoir me « transporter » plus facilement. Expérience déjà vécue, et je suis sûre que cela la démangeais actuellement. Nous prîmes l'avion pour traverser l'Océan Atlantique et je m'étonnais à chaque fois de voir le contrôle que ces buveurs de sang pouvaient avoir en compagnie d'êtres humains qui ne leurs serviraient pas de petit-déjeuner.

Marcus fut transformé il y a bien longtemps, du temps où les empires ne faisaient que naître et où les hommes n'étaient pas des hommes, mais avant tout des guerriers. En mourant, il laissa derrière lui une femme et deux enfants. Il avait toujours pris soin de suivre sa lignée, son sang. Manque de bol pour moi, j'étais –merci maman pour ce formidable cadeau- l'une de ses descendante. La dernière à vrai dire. Etant une créature surnaturelle, il avait le droit de prendre contact avec moi, bien que Caïus me tenait en horreur –vive la loupgarouxphobie qu'il avait gagné en perdant un combat contre l'un de mon espèce- . Aro, lui, était simplement curieux et étudiait mon imprégnation pour Alec. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'un simple sujet d'étude. Au début, il voulait me tuer, mais Marcus, invoquant nos liens de parentés, l'en a empêché. J'étais comme qui dirait précieuse. Quelle ironie.

Soudainement, je me rendis compte que Volterra approchait à grand pas, alors j'interpelais Jane et prit la parole.

« _Jane, écoute. Je n'ai jamais voulue m'imprégnée de ton frère. Je n'ai jamais voulue de lui, je n'ai jamais voulue l'aimer. Je ne veux pas te le prendre. Il est à toi, j'ai bien saisie._ » débitais-je d'un trait

« _Je ne te crois pas. Je ne croirais jamais quelqu'un de ton espèce. Vous êtes des êtres fourbes qui ne vivent que dans leur propre intérêt._ »

« _Oui, mon loup aime Alec, et alors ?!_ » m'emportais-je « _Tu crois sérieusement que je vais accepter de tomber amoureuse d'un buveur de sang ? De plus, de ton frère, alors que tu es une parfait psychopathe sanguinaire ?! C'est contre-nature !_ »

Je me giflais mentalement pour le compliment que je venais de lui faire. Elle ne me répondit pas et m'amena directement à la salle des trônes, en face d'Aro. A sa droite se trouvait Caïus et à sa gauche, Marcus. Derrière moi, et je le _sentais_, il y avait Alec. Je mis toutes mes forces et toute ma bonne volonté pour ne pas me retourner. Je savais que si je le faisais, Jane n'hésitera pas – roi ou pas- à me faire frire les neurones. Je m'avançais un peu plus et m'agenouillais devant Aro, comme le voulait la tradition.

« _Mia, tu sais que tu n'est plus à ce stade ! Tu n'es plus obligée de faire la révérence, voyons !_ »

« _Jane m'a fait savoir que vous vouliez me parler._ »

Bien entendu, c'était Marcus qui avait prit la parole le premier. J'avais décidée de ne pas répliquer et d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Tourner autour du pot ne ferait que retarder mon départ de ce lieu puant. Sérieusement, ils connaissaient la javel ? Les jumeaux sortirent de la pièce.

« _Tu m'a l'air bien pressée, _ jeune fille. » me grondait Aro

« _J'ai d'autres affaires qui m'attendent_ » avouais-je en grimaçant. « _Que me veux-tu, Aro ?_ »

« _Je voudrais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Nous voulions t'offrir un cadeau digne de ce nom._ »

Avec toute cette agitation, j'avais complètement oubliée qu'aujourd'hui était mon anniversaire. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus personne avec qui le fêter. De plus, je ne vieillissais plus. Je n'étais plus à un an près, désormais.

« _Quel est-il ?_ »

Aro prit un temps de pause avant de répondre. Je jetais un œil vers mon « oncle » qui hochait légèrement la tête. Je n'avais donc apparemment pas à m'inquiétée.

« _Ta liberté._ » me répondit-il

Un mot bien vaste, ça. Ma liberté. Je ne comprenais pas.

« _Excusez moi mais je crains de ne pas comprendre. Pourriez-vous vous expliquez ?_ »

« _Bien sûr, mon enfant. Ton oncle est capable de changer les sentiments des personnes. Nous t'offrons la liberté d'une personne._ »

« _Vous me déferiez de mon imprégnation ?!_ » hallucinais-je

Aro hocha la tête. Marcus se leva et vint se poser à côté de moi. Il me dépassait légèrement. Il me questionna du regard.

« _Je suis prête._ »

Marcus approcha une main près de mon front. Bien que sceptique, j'hochais la tête et il la posa. Sa main était gelée et me glaçait le sang –je ne sais pas s'il fallait employer l'expression ou le sens direct-. C'était une expérience totalement déroutante. C'était comparable à un serpent, qui se frayait un chemin à l'intérieur de moi et évitait ce qui ne le concernait pas. Lorsqu'il trouvait ce qui me reliait à Alec avec ses crocs. L'expérience déroutante se transformait désormais en expérience douloureuse. Je retins un cri et se fut fini. Marcus retira sa main et j'essuyais les larmes qui avaient coulées.

« _Je vous remercie. Mais j'ai une question._ » commençais-je

Aro me regardait comme un prédateur regardait sa proie dans un cul-de-sac.

« _Pose, mon enfant._ »

« _Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passera pour Paul.._ » demandais-je

Aro s'approcha et me tendis la main. Ainsi, je n'y échapperais pas ce coup-ci. Son pouvoir était –selon moi- terrifiant. Quel genre de psychopathe pouvait avoir le droit de voir toute la vie d'une personne ? Ses moindres pensées, ses moindres désirs, ses moindres peurs ? Terrifiant. Je soupirais et posa ma main dans la sienne. A peine avais-je effectuée ce mouvement que je le sentais déjà en train de s'insinuer en moi. Ainsi, j'étais juste témoin. Je voyais ce qu'il voyait de moi. Je revivais d'horribles moments. Aro esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire –chose effroyablement rare- et murmura doucement :

« _Terrifiant, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Je le disais. Mais une chose inhabituelle se passa. En plus de le sentir en moi, je le sentais essayant d'apporter _quelque chose_. Je me figeais

« _Détend toi, Mia, ou tu ne sauras jamais._ » grogna t-il

Je lui obéissais. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix, après tout. Alors je me détendis, et le laissais entrer en moi. Une voix sourde me parvint.

« _Ce que je te dis doit rester confidentiel, Mia, sinon je n'hésiterais pas à me débarrasser de toi. Compris ?_ »

Je le regardais en écarquillant les yeux et hochais doucement la tête. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougées d'un seul poil, et c'était pourtant sa voix qui m'était parvenue. Celle d'Aro.

« _Bien. Le venin d'un vampire tue un Quileute pur souche. Il le tue à petit feu, le faisant souffrir. Le venin est un poison qui s'insinue dans chaque partie de son corps, cherchant à le transformer. Or, le loup se bat. Mais au final, il meurt. Le loup meurt. Ne reste que le corps humain, si le Quileute vint d'une famille au sang pur. L'humain garde les souvenirs, ainsi que momentanément sa force et ses sens développés. Cependant ces derniers s'estompent. Bien évidemment, il ne pourra plus muter._ »

J'hochais une nouvelle fois la tête, cette fois ci sans avoir à être forcée. Paul allait vivre. Il allait continuer de vivre, son corps battrait encore.

« _Mia_ » ajouta Aro à voix haute « _Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi maintenant_ »

J'hochais à nouveau la tête, leur fit la révérence et me retournais. Habituée, je retrouvais facilement le chemin de la sortie. Je croisais –surement pas par hasard- Jane et Alec. Mais cette fois ci, je ne sentais pas ce tiraillement à l'estomac, qui auparavant me poussait systématiquement à me retourner vers lui et à renifler l'air en quête de son odeur. Je passais à côté des jumeaux en les ignorants royalement, un sourire Colgate fixé sur mon visage. Je n'étais plus dépendante de ce foutu vampire. Je me dirigeais vers leur garage et ne me fit pas prier pour leur « emprunter » une de leur voiture de sport. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ils manquaient d'argent. Les clés déjà sur le contact, une voiture de sport rouge m'attendait. Je me dépêchais de monter dedans et vis qu'un billet d'avion m'attendait sur le siège passager en direction de Seattle.

Le lendemain, j'étais de retour dans ma réserve, abandonnant ma voiture sur le parking de l'aéroport, préférant rentrer à quatre pattes. Je voulais voir Paul. Voir la meute et leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Soudain, je sentis une présence. Jared.

« . _Ah, un fantôme !_ » s'écria t-il, apparemment heureux de me voir

« . _Tu as fais l'école du rire toi ?_ » me moquais-je gentiment

« . _On l'a faite à deux, espèce de poisson rouge poilu à pattes_ »

Je pouffais

« . _Je me demande où tu peux bien aller chercher tout ça. Alors louveteau, j'ai manqué quoi ?_ »

Un silence s'ensuivit. Bien vite, des images défilèrent, m'obligeant à m'arrêter pour ne pas avoir à me cogner dans un arbre. Jared me fit un rapide résumé. Paul était toujours inconscient mais son pouls était revenu à la normale et sa température avait nettement chutée. Il était sain et sauf.

« . _Va chercher Sam. Je dois lui parler._ » annonçais-je

* * *

Tadaaaa

Je vous invite à me laisser une reviews afin de savoir ce qui vas et ne vas pas, je rappelle que toute critique constructive est bonne à prendre ! :)


	7. Chapter 6

Hello everybody ! :)

Comment allez-vous ? Voici le chapitre six, plutôt court, je sais.

Bientôt les dix ans de Twilight !

Comme d'habitude, l'univers de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, mais est à la merveilleuse Stephanie Meyer

Je répond aux reviews et vous souahite une bonne lecture

Xoxo,

Nsi

**Laurie** : Merci à toi pour ta review ! Ca me fait plaisir. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de point de vue de Paul, du moins pas pour le moment, désolée, mais je l'envisage très sérieusement pour l'avenir. Les Cullens feront effectivement partie de ma fiction, puisque je trouvait important de tous les rassembler. Oui, j'ai eu l'idée de la double imprégnation, qui pourrais être probable :) Par contre non, on ne saura pas ce qu'Alec a vécu par rapport à ça, puisque pour moi il n'est qu'un personnage secondaire. Bonne lecture ! ;)

**Guest** : Voici la suite ! :)

**Gaellezjey** : :)

* * *

Après m'avoir indiqué où se trouvait Sam, Jared parti continuer sa ronde, comme si de rien n'était. Je mutais afin de reprendre forme humaine et me dirigeais vers chez les Black, où les anciens étaient sûrement réunis. Devais-je vraiment lui dire ? Comment réagiraient-ils à l'idée de me voir avec des vampires, et de surcroit, des Volturi ? Sûrement mal. Très mal. Ils pourraient le considérer comme une trahison, et je serais sûrement bannie. Si je me ramenais en prétendant juste vouloir surveiller Leah et Seth, ou bien même prendre des nouvelles de Paul –mon cœur se serra- cela ne passerait-il pas inaperçu ? Peut-être bien. Après tout, Aro m'avait affirmé que mon imprégné irait bien. Alors d'où pouvait bien venir l'idée du venin vampire tuant les Quileutes ? J'étais ici depuis peu de temps mais avais déjà pas mal de questions en tête. Très vite, les voix de Billy, Sue et de Quil Senior me parvinrent. Je n'entendis pas Sam, et gardant la tête baissée, je lui fonçais dedans. Il était devant moi, aussi immobile que possible –pas autant qu'une sangsue- alors que j'étais moi-même à moitié affalée par terre, reprenant à peine mes esprits. Je vis dans son regard que le quart d'heure que j'allais vivre n'allait pas être un moment agréable.

_« __Mia, je dois te parler.__ » _gronda t-il de sa voix d'alpha_ « __Nous sommes une meute. Des frères et sœurs.__ » _continua t-il, sans me laisser parler_ « __Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme bon te semble. Nous avons un territoire à garder, des innocents à protéger. Si nous ne pouvons pas compter sur toi, et que tu ne veux pas rester, alors nous ne te retenons pas.__ » _il prit une profonde inspiration_ « __Alors ne reviens jamais. Notre porte ne te sera plus ouverte. Tu as un rôle ici, et il est de ton devoir de l'exécuté et de soutenir les tiens.__ »_

Sam me regarda longuement, comme si en plus de son discours, il souhaitait m'imprégner de son regard. Il m'accusait déjà de traitrise alors qu'il ne savait pas encore où j'étais allée.

_« __Alors c'est de ça qu'il s'agit, Sam ?__ »_ Je ne pu m'empêcher de ricaner_ « __A l'heure actuelle, je suis censée être l'Alpha de cette meute. Il me suffirait d'un coup de patte pour t'écraser et devenir chef de meute. D'un claquement de doigt, et ton règne s'achève. Tu crève juste de trouille à l'idée que la seule chose de positive dans ta vie, que ta meute, ne t'abandonne et que tu ne deviennes juste qu'un loup sans importance. Tu ne crains juste que je prenne le pouvoir.__ » _je fis une petite pause et le regardais dans le blanc des yeux, pour que le message, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, s'imprègne en lui_ « __Mais je te rassure, Sam Uley, telle n'est pas mon intention. J'aurais voulu te renverser de ton trône, je l'aurais fais il y a déjà longtemps, avant même que ta meute ne dépasse le nombre de trois. Tu n'aurais jamais eu d'importance pour eux. Mais comme je te l'ai dis, telle n'est pas mon intention. Je veux juste apprendre à connaître ma famille, ma meute. Alors cesse de t'acharner sur moi et occupe toi dont de ceux qui en ont réellement besoin.__ » _Je fis une nouvelle pause_ « __Et à titre indicatif, ô cher Alpha, lorsque j'étais aux abonnés absents, je me situais à Volterra, en Italie, avec les Volturi.__ »_

Cette fois ci, c'était le coup de grâce. Sa mâchoire tomba et il se contenta de me fixer, sans même bouger. La seule chose qui aurait pu me prouver qu'il m'avait entendu était le regard noir qu'il me lançait. Comme on dit, si un regard pouvait tuer, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Il resta ainsi quelques dizaine de secondes, puis sorti un petit téléphone noir –que l'on pourrait qualifier de brique- puis pianota ce que je supposais être un message. Puis, il souffla un coup et posa son regard sur moi. Il semblait être légèrement calmé.

_« __La meute va se rejoindre chez moi. Je vais aller chercher les anciens. Toi, vas-y. et n'essaie pas de t'enfuir, ou je te préviens que nous te chasserons comme une ennemie.__ »_

Je levais les yeux au ciel et soupirais. Comme je l'avais prédis, ça avait été considérer comme un acte de trahison et était considérée comme une ennemie. Du moins, aux yeux de Sam. Je ne l'aimais définitivement pas. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, je franchissais le pas de la porte de la petite maisonnette rouge délavée. L'atmosphère était tendue. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Je n'en étais pas gênée, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de déglutir malgré tout. Je me posais dans un coin sans adresser la parole à personne, sans chercher à croiser le regard de l'un des membres de la meute. Cinq minutes passèrent, cinq longues minutes de tensions. Sam arriva avec les anciens, qui s'installèrent dans le canapé bien que j'étais sûre que c'était bien plus confortable de rester debout. La meute se positionna derrière eux, en arc-de-cercle. Je me déplaçais devant le canapé afin de faire face à tout le monde. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air.

_« __Autant être cash. Je ne suis pas une louve depuis pas. Ca fait bientôt neuf ans que j'ai mutée. Techniquement parlant, je suis en bonne position pour être votre alpha à tous.__ » _Je regardais Sam dans les yeux à ce moment là_ « __Mais je ne le suis pas, ce que certains ont du mal à digérer. L'un de mes ancêtres, il y a des siècles, a été transformé en vampire. Il s'appel Marcus, et vous devez déjà avoir probablement entendu parler de lui. Après que vous soyez arrivés pour Paul, je suis partie. J'avais besoin de m'échappée, d'être seule. Jane est arrivée, et m'a informée que j'étais en quelque sorte invitée à Volterra pour mon anniversaire. Marcus tenait à m'offrir un cadeau… particulier. Au cas où certains ne le sauraient pas encore, j'étais dans une position de double imprégnation. J'étais imprégnée d'Alec, le frère de Jane, également aussi un vampire. Ce qui me fait déduire que l'imprégnation ne sert pas à avoir des loups plus fort__ »_ Je jetais un coup d'œil vers les ancêtres.

_« __Tu étais imprégnée ?__ » _répéta le père de Jacob, en insistant sur le passé

_« __Je l'étais, oui. Les Volturi m'ont défait de mon imprégnation envers Alec. Et ils m'ont donnés quelques informations vitales concernant Paul. Il ne mourra pas. Les Quileutes sont composés en deux parties : le loup et l'Homme. Et quand un vampire mord un Quileute, c'est son loup qui meurt, pas l'Homme. Comme il s'est imprégné de moi, il suffit juste que je reste à ses côtés pendant quelques temps pour qu'il revienne à nous.__ » _Je soupirais une dernière fois avant de finir :_ « __En bref, on peux considérer que je fais indirectement partie des Volturi__ »_

_Sam prit un air satisfait et jeta un regard à l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Je captais des lueurs de déceptions, voir de regrets dans certains regards. J'eu un pincement au cœur. Sans expliquer ce que je comptais faire, je me dirigeais vers les escaliers et monta au premier, là où je pouvais entendre __son_ cœur battre. J'ouvris la porte sans prendre la peine de toquer – ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait actuellement me répondre- et pénétra dans la chambre. La pièce était sombre de part les rideaux tirés. Paul était allongé dans le lit. Il était pâle et une fine couche de sueur recouvrait sa peau. Je m'approchais de lui, me penchais et l'embrassais délicatement. Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser au conte pour enfant _La belle au bois dormants_. Je me reculais et m'approchais du pas de la porte. Il cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux, et les ouvrit complètement. Il se redressa péniblement dans un râle rauque, comme après avoir passé une mauvaise nuit. Mon cœur ne pu s'empêcher de battre la chamade, éblouis par la beauté de l'homme qui était devant moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie. Me blottir contre lui et tout recommencer. Il était mon soleil, mon Dieu, mon paradis. Celui pour qui je ferais n'importe quoi.

« _Mia, c'est toi ? Tu as l'air… Différente ?_ »

C'est à ce moment que je percutais, et que le semblant de bonheur que je commençais à éprouver s'évapora pour laisser place à un torrent de douleur. Je lui semblais différente car son loup était mort. Et si son loup était mort, alors il n'y avait plus d'imprégnation. Voilà pourquoi je lui semblais différente. Parce que je n'étais plus la septième merveille du monde à ses yeux, tout comme lui l'était pour moi.

« _Je suis loin d'être différente, Paul. C'est toi qui l'es. Toi qui as changé. Tu es redevenu humain. Je ne suis plus ton imprégnation._ » Déclarais-je

De l'incompréhension passa dans son regard. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment ne pas comprendre alors que j'avais employée des mots aussi simples ? Des mots qui m'avaient brulés la bouche, écorchés les lèvres. Une larme coula sur ma joue, et je me hâta de l'essuyer avant qu'il ne la remarque.

« _Tu n'es peut-être plus mon imprégnation, Mia, mais tu es toujours aussi magnifique. Rien qu'en te voyant, mon cœur bat toujours autant la chamade. Je me souviens de tout. Je me souviens de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Et je sais ce que je ressens toujours. Je t'aime. En version humaine._ »

C'est ce moment que choisis Sam pour apparaître avec la meute, et couper nos retrouvailles, si on pouvait appeler ce moment ainsi. Les loups se ruèrent tous sur Paul, me bloquant sa vue involontairement. Seul Sam resta en retrait, à mes côtés. Je me tournais vers lui.

« _Dis lui juste que je l'aime._ » chuchotais-je

Il hôcha la tête, et je partie, sans que personne ne fasses attention à moi.

* * *

Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous as plus, ne me tuez pas -encore une fois-

Une review et vous aurez le droit de me lancer une tomate ;)

J'accepte les critiques constructives ! -on ne le dira jamais assez-

Xoxo,

Nsi


End file.
